


Awkward but it's good

by vv_scroz



Series: YG treasure box [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Romance, YG treasure box - Freeform, what is this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vv_scroz/pseuds/vv_scroz
Summary: Yedam was challenged to hug one of the members and give him compliments.That's it. That's the story.ALSO, I just made an ask.fm account so feel free to ask me anything cuz I'm really bored lately. You can also suggest me ff ideas. :))You can find me @ zorcsaa





	Awkward but it's good

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Yedam's challenge I was so hyped. I was sure that I'll write about them. I just had to.

As always ~~when he wasn't crying~~ Yedam was smiling when he went into the room. The staff was already filming him when he entered. He greeted everyone and went to the room's middle. He was still nervous though, he didn't know what his task will be this time.

He got a little box.

Still nervous he opened the box and pulled out a little note. Yedam laughed out loud and turned the note to the staff to film what was wrote on it. 'Pick a member to give a back hug and compliment five times' it read. Yedam thought a little and said he wanted to do it with Junkyu, an older friend of his. When the staff mentioned that Yedam had to do it for twenty-nine seconds, he imagined what will it look like and got embarrassed. He quickly covered his face with his hands. He couldn't stop the smiling though he didn't know if that was because of happiness or awkwardness.

One of the manager went to search for Junkyu which wasn't that hard because every member had to stood by in case, if they were the next to complete their challenge.

Junkyu entered the room with a big smile on his face but he was confused. Why would Yedam need him while he was being filmed?

He went to Yedam and stood before him. The younger one asked him to face the cameras. Junkyu couldn't be more confused. He did what he was told to and turned around only to feel arms wrapping around his torso. He stiffened and and he bulged his eyes. When Yedam started to talk again he knew he became a victim of something.

"You're really handsome," was Yedam's first compliment and he immediately started to laugh. "You're really cute, you're tall and you sing well."

While Yedam was talking Junkyu couldn't do anything. He just stood awkwardly and waited to finally be released from Yedam's delicate grasp.

"You're really a funny guy," continued the younger. "And you're very caring. You're older but you're like a friend." At that, Junkyu cringed. Friend. 'You're like a friend.' That sentence repeated itself in his head.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" asked Yedam. The man in his arms didn't say anything, he kept being silent. "I have to do it for twenty-nine seconds," mentioned Yedam. He didn't know what he could say anymore so he just said the one thing that was on his mind.

"I love you, Junkyu," and with that, he hugged the older stronger and pressed himself more into the broad back. Junkyu was flustered with what Yedam said and stuttered a quiet thank you. And with that, the time was up and it was over.

Yedam released Junkyu and stepped away. It was awkward for the both of them. They never done this thing in front of the camera.

Well, that's not exactly true. They hugged each other very often off and on the camera but never to an order. Sure, it was strange but they didn't hate it.

Yedam successfully completed his challenge and was about to say goodbye but Junkyu wanted revenge. He wanted Yedam to feel what he felt during the hugging. The staff thought it would be a good chance to gain more viewer so they continued to film the scene.

Junkyu went to Yedam and hugged him from behind. He was all smiley to manhandle him.

"Yedam," babbled the taller while Yedam screamed from embarrassment. He covered his face again and giggled into his hands.

"You're good at being cute," started Junkyu. "And you're music-wise, you're awesome."

Junkyu looked at Yedam's face who was looking down all along and didn't look up. He didn't want to torture him so he stopped and told the cameramen's that he said enough compliments. They ended the filming and sent of the two young man to summon the next 'victim'. As Junkyu would say.

❇

"So you wanted to embarrass me on camera, huh?" asked Junkyu when they were already in the corridor. He squeezed Yedam between the wall and him. Their body was flushed together so much, Yedam couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Which really wasn't what he wanted.

"Would you liked if I chose another member and hugged him for about thirteen seconds?" asked Yedam sharply but he was clearly enjoyed what situation was he in.

"Oh," said Junkyu amazed. "So now you're talking back? Wouldn't mind if you were like this in the bed too," he continued with a smirk on his lips. Yedam was taken aback by that and shoved Junkyu off him.

"Fuck you, you're an asshole," now Yedam was slightly annoyed with the boyfriend of his. He loved him. He really did, but when he acted like an asshole he just wanted to punch him square in the face.

"Nonono, I'm just joking," said Junkyu fast. "Babe, I'm just joking, don't be mad please," he pleaded cutely. Yedam looked at him for some seconds then sighed.

"But just because I love you," he paused for a moment and then continued. "And because you will give me all your yummy treats next week when we get our fan mails and presents."

"I will give you my everything," said Junkyu with an enormous smile and pulled his boyfriend in a hug.

'Cheesy' thought Yedam and hugged him back. It was warm and comfy and he couldn't ask for more. But the moment got ruined when the older pulled back from the hug. He pouted until he felt lips on his own. Yedam went along and slowly wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's neck.

The kiss was gentle and soft and Yedam knew.

He was the happiest boy in the whole world.


End file.
